1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, relates to a connection structure for electrically connecting a module device such as a camera with an external device such as a control device, power supply, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A module device such as a vehicle mounted camera is typically electrically connected to an external control device, power supply, etc. The electrical connection between the vehicle mounted camera and the external device is typically subjected to a variety of harsh environmental conditions, including but not limited to vibration as well as liquids (e.g., water). Despite efforts to date, designing an electrical connection that is both durable to withstand the environmental conditions and reliable to consistently provide a stable electrical connection is difficult. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a durable, reliable electrical connecter and further, there is a need for an easy to assemble electrical connector. An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection structure between a module device and an outside external device which has high reliability of electrical connection and excellent assembling performance.